The Day I See You
by Damatya
Summary: Yami's in a car accident and loses his memory and gains on of a homocidal maniac - Can Yami get his memory back before he kills himself and others? muah ha... character deaths.. hehehe...MILD swearing >.O on Yami's part, anyways.... >
1. Every Move

Luna-Chan: Ok, this is a tale of darkness, for once. Mild bit of Yaoi but nothing serious.  
  
Kari: Yeah, you wish there was more Yaoi, you're just bad at it.  
  
Luna-Chan: -_-" here's the story… *Runs after Kari with The Mallet* C'mere YA LITTLE!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the YGO characters. The only ones I do own are the ones that are mine: ex, Tora, Kurai and any others that I decide to put in there.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Yami stood on the edge of the forest. This place was cold. Much colder than Egypt. He pulled his leather jacket tighter around his shoulders as the wind whipped around and nipped at his exposed face and glanced around. Where was she? Making him stay out here in the cold was not exactly his favorite past time. Behind him, a door creaked. Spinning on a heel, he faced the female yami before him. She looked nothing like Jessi, the keeper of this spirit. Bonnie's structure was tall. There was a strong defiance and rebellion hidden in her dark, swirling blue eyes. A small smile can across her face as she saw Yami standing outside waiting for her.  
  
"Ah, so you did wait for me…and here I thought you didn't like me, Yami."  
  
Yami rolled his eyes.  
  
"The only reason I'm here is because Yugi said you needed a ride."  
  
Bonnie smirked.  
  
"Course, you can't refuse Yugi."  
  
Yami ignored her and got into the waiting car. Sitting down in the cold seat, he quickly turned it on, trying to warm the engine. Bonnie got in and buckled up her seat belt, folding her hands in her lap. Yami glanced at her. He couldn't help it as his eyes scanned over her body. Snapping himself from his own thoughts, he tried to distract himself from her and on the car, refusing to start. Cursing, he kicked at the pedals and pumped them up and down a couple times. The car roared to life. Bonnie looked out the window at the setting winter as they pulled away from the small house and onto the long stretch of road.   
  
Slowly, the car started to warm. Yami was watching the road carefully, but kept glancing at Bonnie. She seemed distance since the last time they had met and not quite as ….annoying. Getting a slight feeling of discomfort, he tried to strike up a conversation.  
  
"Uh…sup?"  
  
Yami mentally kicked himself in the head a dozen times. Bonnie glanced at Yami for a moment and shrugged, looking back out the window.  
  
"Nothing, really…"  
  
He had expected some smart-ass remark.  
  
"Is…is everything ok with you and Jessi?"  
  
Seishin sighed and looked at Yami.  
  
"Yeah…everything's peachy.."  
  
Yami didn't believe her, even when she gave him a fake smile. Turning his attention from the road (Bad...bad idea..) he looked at her for a few moments before saying anything.  
  
"Bonnie, if there's something's wrong -"  
  
Yami's words were cut off. A large semi-truck had started to skid out of control on the icy highway. It was now sliding rapidly towards the small car. Grabbing the wheel and spinning it like crazy to get out of the way, Yami swore,  
  
"SHIT!"  
  
The car ran head on, point-blank, right into the fender of the large truck. The front crunched in towards the two. Bonnie didn't have time to choke out a scream as the roof collapsed in and they tumbled into a ditch. The small car was now a size and a half smaller then what it had been a few spare moments before. They were upside down and in a snow drift. Yami groaned as he felt a warm stream slide up his face. Groggily opening his eyes, the world was the wrong way around. Slowly reaching down, he undid his seat belt and tried to lower himself onto the roof. A sharp pain screamed through his legs and upper half. He was stuck.   
  
"Fuck…"  
  
Wiggling around with a great pained agony racking his body, he tried to free himself, but to no avail. Stopping a moment to ease himself slightly, he glanced at Bonnie. Her seat belt had come undone when they had tumbled into the ditch and she now lay on the ceiling of the car, bleeding terribly. There were shards of glass from the windows scattered on and around her. Using all his strength that he could muster right then, Yami pulled himself loose with a scream. He fell onto the roof, knocking himself out and laying beside the crumpled up Bonnie. They continued to bleed onto the seeping in snow, reddening it. 


	2. In Effect

Luna-Chan: YAY!! Another chapter of my epic story!! ^_^ I'm just gonna have a short OOC because I have a good idea for this chapter! ^^v enjoy!  
  
Kari: Epic.. psh. I'm not even in it XP What's one without me? ^^  
  
Luna-Chan: A good fic.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
*Yugi Motou stood in the cold, late December wind. He rubbed his arms briskly to warm the skin underneath his light leather jacket.   
  
His amethyst eyes looked around worriedly. They should have been here by now. Where were they? Did something happen? Were they alright?  
  
Shaking his head a little at his own worried, foolish thoughts, he turned towards the Games Shop. It had been two years since Grampa passed  
  
away on that warm summer evening. The sakuras were beautiful and the moon was high. Yugi closed his eyes a moment imagining that night.  
  
Grampa had passed quietly and without pain or fuss. They buried him behind the Games Shop, in memory. Opening his large eyes once again, the   
  
worry returned. Jessi and Bonnie only lived 15 minutes away and Yami drives like hell, so they should've been there about 10 minutes ago.  
  
Maybe they were having car trouble. Yugi had told Yami not to shut the car off when it was cold like this, because that old thing was hard to  
  
start. Sighing, he turned and went back inside. Walking into the living room, he spotted Ryou sitting in Bakura's lap, reading a book with the   
  
Yami reading along. Seto and Joey were playing poker and, by the scowl on Joey's face, he was losing. Yugi smiled softly to himself, then returned to  
  
his seat on the couch. Picking up his mug that was filled with hot chocolate, he sighed for what seemed like the 100th time. Ryou looked up  
  
from his reading and asked, in his cheerful English accented voice,*  
  
Ryou: Still not here, Yugi?  
  
*Yugi shook his head and sipped his drink.*  
  
*Bakura had also looked up and raised a brow with a skeptical look.*  
  
Bakura: Meh, they probably have car troubles.. or Yami's having 'yami' troubles..-  
  
*Seto raised a brow and then a grin spread across his dark face as he placed his own down.*   
  
Seto: Royal Flush. I win again.  
  
*Joey's eyes widened.*  
  
Joey: WHAT?! But...but.. That's the third time in a row! How d'ya... ah, pfft.  
  
*Seto grinned at him, then collected the cards, shuffling them once more.*  
  
Seto: Play again?  
  
Joey: Course.  
  
*While Seto was shuffling the cards, Joey glanced out the window. It was snowing. Again. He sighed, then glanced at Seto, stopping a moment. He   
  
looked so cute as he had a triumphant look on HIS face now. An evil grin came to Joey's face. Slowly and casually he stood. Seto watched form the corner   
  
of his eye.*  
  
Seto: And what do you think you're doing, Mr. Wheeler?  
  
Joey: *innocent look* Me? Nothin'. Just.. uh.. stretchin'. ^^''  
  
Seto: Uh huh. Well, its your turn to deal, so get down here.  
  
Joey: Down here, you say? Auright, here I come.  
  
*By this time, Joey had walked around behind Seto. Turning on a heal, he glomped Seto.*  
  
Seto: Augh! *Giggle* Jeez.. I didn't mean me..  
  
Joey: *shrugs* you weren't specific. *Presses his nose into Seto's neck.* Didn't think ya'd mind.  
  
*Seto shook his head with a grin and pulled Joey onto his lap, spreading the cards on his stomach. Seto half-grinned at him, held up seven cards  
  
and said,*  
  
Seto: Go fish.  
  
*Joey grinned and picked up his cards. Yugi smiled at the two's happiness. Rolling his now empty cup between his small hands, he continued to worry about his yami.  
  
As an absent-minded habit, his foot began to bounce up and down on the floor, making small vibrations. Everyone looked up at this. Ryou sighed.*  
  
Ryou: If you're so worried, why don't you go out to their house and see if there's anything wrong... Then again.. They could be on the road and then you'd pass them  
  
on the way and then you would worry more, because they would come here and you'd totally miss eachother and-  
  
Bakura: *Puts his hand over Ryou's chattering mouth.* Sh. Yugi, they'll be here soon.. why don't you try your mind link?  
  
*Yugi's eyes lit up.*  
  
Yugi: Hey, yeah.. That thing can reach for miles! Thanks Bakura ^___^  
  
//Yami? Are you there? YYYYaaaaaammmmmmiiiiiii.....//  
  
\\.....Y-Yugi...?\\  
  
*Yami's voice was distant and weak. New worry sprang up inside and he sat bolt upright. The group all turned to Yugi with weird expressions all over their faces.  
  
*  
  
//Yami what's wrong?! Where are you?! WHAT HAPPENED?!?!//  
  
*More questions pushed to be released, but Yugi only listened eagerly for his yami's reply.*  
  
\\.....I...a..truck...Yugi....help....bloo..d...\\  
  
*Tears began to blur the hikari's vision. His face was etched with pain. Joey sat up, the cards spilling everywhere. He took a seat beside Yugi, lightly stringing an  
  
arm around his frail shoulders. Joey's voice was soft,*  
  
Joey: Yug? Wassa matter? Didja get a hold of'im?  
  
*Yugi couldn't speak, he could barely hold back the threatening tears. His body shuddered.*  
  
Yugi: W-we have to find them!  
  
*He stood up in a rush, nearly knocking Joey over onto the floor. Joey caught his wrist, trying to calm him down.*  
  
Joey: Whoa, whoa, slow down there, Yug. Now, wassa matta?Uigo anp  
  
Yugi: I-It's Yami! He's in trouble! We have to help him!  
  
*Seto and Bakura jumped up in unison, Ryou tumbling to the floor with a thud. Bakura quickly picked him up with apologies and Yugi headed for the door. The others quickly followed  
  
trying to keep up with his hurried steps. The door was flung open and Yugi ran towards the jeep. He was stopped in mid-step by a grasping hand. It was Seto.*  
  
Seto: Yugi, stop! Do you even know where they are? Any ideas at all?  
  
*Yugi sighed into the nipping wind. The snow was swirling around them in whipping thunders. Slowly he shook his head.*  
  
Yugi: As far as I know, they're somewhere between here and Jessi's house... That's about it.  
  
*Seto sighed.*  
  
Seto: Guess we better split up into groups then, huh?  
  
Yugi: *sighs* Alright.. You go with Joey.. Bakura and Ryou and I'll go with.. the cat.  
  
Seto: *raised a brow with a spreading grin* The cat? That lazy thing?   
  
Yugi: *shrugs* well.. I dunno what else would do it..  
  
*Bakura grinned at Ryou.*  
  
Bakura: You're my partner!  
  
Ryou: *giggles*  
  
*Yugi nods them in different directions, then heads over to the small garage. He heard the roar of the jeep disappear over the small hill. Wrenching open the door, Yugi vanished into  
  
the dusty dark. Soon, a large black motorcycle came crashing through the doorway with Yugi aboard. Stopping for a minute, he wheeled in a different direction and raced down the opposing   
  
driveway. He roared onto the freeway and sped down, pushing the spedometer. His heart and head were set on finding Yami. Not far down, a flash of silver encased in snow caught his eye.   
  
Turning the bike down into the ditch, he soon saw the snow drift and the back bumper of a black mercedes benze. Panic ran through him. Falling to his knees into the snow, he began to dig with  
  
his bare hands. Glass shards began to cut his hands. Not caring now, he dug with more fury. Soon, he came to a smashed window and the red snow. A strand of Yami's hair lay within the crunched window.  
  
MEANWHLE.....  
  
*Bakura and Ryou walked along the road's edge, holding hands and giggling as they talked. Bakura's arm snaked around Ryou's waist and he pulled the small one close. Ryou's giggle rang out in the silence.*  
  
Ryou: Bakura.. We're supposed to be watching out for Yami and the car...  
  
Bakura: You watch.. I'm busy..  
  
*Bakura snuggled his face into Ryou's hair. As a tree came up, he gently pushed his hikari up against the tree and kissed his neck. Ryou once again giggled.*  
  
Ryou: Ku-ra.. we're supposed to-  
  
*Ryou's words were cut off by a kiss from Bakura.*  
  
ANOTHER MEANWHILE.....  
  
*Seto drove the jeep over hills and around trees, Joey sitting hopefully at his side.*  
  
Joey: I hope they're okay.. I wonder how the others are doin'...  
  
Seto: *smiles a little* I'm sure they're ok.. We'll find them, don't worry..  
  
Joey: *reaches over and holds Seto's free hand smiling the best he can, Seto giving him a reassuring squeeze.*  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Luna-Chan: And there you have it! Chapter two! Interesting... Chapter 3 should be rolling around soon.. yay!! ^_^ Until then, ciao!  
  
Kari: Yeah, ja'ne! 


End file.
